Lonely Moons
by dwell-among-the-moon
Summary: Kagome is an orphan, waiting for a chance to understand her past. Once this chance arrives, a certain hanyou lurks in the shadows...
1. Crimson Waters Spill

Lonely Moons

Dwell-Among-the-Moon

Disclaimer: Inu-Yasha and all related characters, places, events ext. are the property of Rumiko Takahashi I make no profit but the joys of writing.

Crimson waters spill

"Wake up love, your father needs your help with something." Kagome smiled sleepily as she rolled over and caught sight of her mother. Her vision was blurry, she could not make her out properly, and she panicked. "mother?" She received no answer "MOTHER!"

A sharp slap brought her back to reality as she awoke from her vivid nightmare once again. "Dammit Kagome, wake up! Your going to wake the other children!" Kagome sighed as she rubbed her freshly stung cheek, "I hate it, she gets so close, I can almost see her, and then...she's gone."

"You know as well as any of the other children that you have no parents, stop dreaming about the impossible, and get started on the possible. Like your chores."

Kagome nodded sadly and jumped from her bed, the top bunk. "Yes madam. what are they today?"

The sinister woman in front of her sighed and pulled out a clipboard "Since your up at 3:00 AM, which is a crime punishable by switching, your not to be out of bed until 6:00, You will wash the dishes at breakfast, and dinner.

Your other chores are to vacuum the dining hall, mop the kitchen and third floor bathrooms. Oh, and unless Vinny recover from his fever, you have garbage duty as well."

Kagome nodded and left for kitchen, "Might as well take out the trash before it gets to big."

"No talking! You all know the rules, if I hear a peep from any again, the whole class will get a switching!"

A yard stick pounded heavily on the mahogany desk the lay before the threatening teacher. "I expect each and every one of you to behave properly! Now get out your lessons and lesson books, and turn to page..."

"Put your trays back! There will be no dinner for tonight as you all felt it is necessary to steal food from the cafeteria, you have already had your meals. Off to study your final lessons, and if I catch any of you sleeping, you will be severely punished!"

"Stop! Stop this instant you silly, stupid little girl! You are holding the needle wrong! That's a lashing for you for not paying attention! No wonder your parents left you in the streets! Your worthless! This is how you hold the needle, and if you get it wrong again, you will pay!"

Kagome shook her head lightly as she bent over the mop, her mind drifting to all the scene in her life. The all ended the same, in dead silence, and the air thick with fear. Their head instructor, Madam Seir was the most horrid, wretched woman on the face of the earth, and she made it known.

Many times Kagome had been sitting in the library, finished early with her assignments, reading a book of educational importance and Madam Seir had caught her. Her hands hurt sorely from so many switches the next day.

She paused in her thoughts only to wring the mop and place it back on the tiled bathroom floor, "I wish I had someone to be here, someone to talk to...someone to love." She swept the mop in a large circle, carefully avoiding the large yellow, pushable, bucket that contained cleaners and dirty mop water.

Outside a church bell rang and Kagome sighed, placing the dirty mop cloth-up in the bin, she hurried out of the bathroom, her stomach growling ferociously.

She pushed the dining hall doors open and hurried into line, the last few people never got any food at all as Madam Seir closed the lines at a specific time, a second to late and you were turned away.

As she slid into line, a group of boys walked past, their conversation on love. They all looked to be about 16 or 17,and they talked of love. Kagome smiled as she thought of what the 'outside' boys would think if they heard several nearly grown boys speaking lightly about real love.

A clatter interrupted her thoughts and she turned to pick up the green tray that had been shoved on the metal to her side, her nose wrinkled as she seen what it was she was to be eating. "Spinach and Corn with lamb...disgusting."

Her mind pictured Madam Seir in her office, munching happily on French fries and a greasy burger as she cackled evilly, watching the children suffer as they were forced to eat a luxurious meal of lamb and spinach. "She does this shit on purpose, buys expensive foods that taste disgusting. Evil old hag..."

Kagome snickered as she overheard this, her hands reaching for a drink as she attempted to hide her face from the next person in line so they could not see that she had been eavesdropping.

You thought that funny did you?! Well, we'll see what Madam Seir has to say about your ungratefulness, the both of you!"

Kagome stared at the lady who was spitting her fate in her face, it was one of the overseers, more commonly known as a lunch lady.

"I didn't say nothing! Why are you accusing me of doing something wrong? I was just standing here, waiting my turn and I heard her say that, and she laughed at her own joke!"

Kagome shook her head, there was no point in her trying to defend herself, she was a known trouble-maker, no one would believe her. That was just how things happened, if you were caught, try your best to get out of it, no matter who takes the fall, don't fall yourself.

Kagome trembled slightly as she ascended the stairs to Madam Seir's off ice. Her hands twisted among themselves nervously, how could she get in trouble so early in the day? She had known better than to laugh out loud, but then again it felt good to hear someone else's opinion of the evil bitch upstairs, and agree with her own.

The overseer walked behind her, cracking jokes at her punishment, "Right one you'll get, 'magin she'll set your hands on fire so hard we'll hear your screams in the dinin' hall." Kagome shook her head and bit her tongue, 'don't say anything stupid , she's just trying to provoke you. Don't say anything stupid...'

As these thoughts raced through her head, a sharp prick exploded in the small of her back, and she knew what it was as she heard the overseer cackle in wretched delight. "Beautiful thing it is, to watch a crime be punished."

Kagome squirmed as the overseers nail pressed hard in her back, her feet moving slightly faster, as much as she hated Madam Seir, she could not stand any of the other faculty beyond her. This particular overseer had breath that could match the sewer beneath.

She breathed a sigh of relief as they approached Madam Seir's door, the overseer removed her nail from Kagome's back and knocked rapidly on the large oak laden obstacle.

A quiet but firm "Enter." answered her knock and the overseer turned and left Kagome alone in the doorway of Madam Seir's office.

Kagome drew in a deep breath and walked across the threshold. Her hands clasped behind her back, she walked to her desk and lowered her eyes to the floor.

She had been in this office so many times, she knew by now that to make Madam Seir believe that you were scared of her greatly reduced your amount of punishment.

A sigh greeted her as she waited patiently for the headmistress to speak, "W hat is it you've done this time child?" Kagome stared in wonder at the floor, hiding her amazement, Madam Seir was not up and switching her instantly!

"A boy made a joke about you in the lunch line, I laughed and the overseer working at the cash register heard me. When she threatened to send us to you the boy said the I had made the joke and he had nothing to do with it."

Madam Seir breathed lightly and motioned for Kagome to sit, "You are now known throughout this school as a prominent trouble-maker. You will excuse me if I believe any other child her over you. This time however, you will not be punished physically, but see the meaning of my strictness. Gather enough of your things to last you for a week and a half to visit your past."

Kagome, utterly clueless as to what her punishment was supposed to be, nodded and turned to leave, her shoulders hung low purposely , regardless of her slide from punishment, it was not wise to let the headmistress see her rebel and walk out of her office unaffected.

Oh and Kagome, you are not getting off of any punishment, when you return you are to complete your normal duties along with several more, including dishes with every meal and mopping all hallways and bathrooms on the lower floors.

Kagome flinched at her words, Shoot...

Suburban town 63 miles away

Kagome stepped off of the transportation bus, her eyes ahead at the home in front of her. Madam Seir had ordered her travel alone, and specifically to this house. Her eyes scanned the large home in front of her, it would be a very nice home of someone lived here, and provided just a tiny bit more maintenance.

A cracked and lopsided set of separated sets of stairs lay embedded in the steep hill that the house lay perched on. Rain drizzled softly on the grass and surrounding area, creating a sort of depressing, homely sight. The house itself lay in-between a set of oaks, there branches overgrown and low to the ground.

Kagome sighed and started up the steps, her eyes scanning the area for any other sign of interest then the house, she found one. A small hut like shrine partially hidden behind the house, Ivy had overgrown all about the house, it's green presence abundant through the boards, a window cracked and the plant through that as well. "Wow, I wonder how long this place had been deserted."

Her voice rang soft and clear, it's sound stopped by thunder. She advanced towards the shrine, her hands outstretched towards the overgrown door. Studying the plants shutting the door, Poison ivory...grape vines... she smiled at the variations growing about the house, they were pretty, and added a sweet ruinous look to the shrine.

Ripping apart the vines, she pushed open the creaking door and looked into the depths of the shrine. There was a small platform in the backgrounds, it's planks molded and overgrown with an assortment of mosses and the like. There was also a large well in the middle of the room, it's borders overgrown with shrubbery as well .

Approaching the well, she peered into it sheepishly , her obsidian hair swaying into her face as she looked into the depths of the old abandoned structure.

A small glint caught her eye and she noticed a crumpled twenty dollar bill, it's greenness faded, but money nonetheless.

She smiled sweetly as she studied the length from the border of the well to it's bottom, and decided she could make it, and have the strength to climb back out after acquiring her treasure. Throwing her pack into the well, she heaved her body over and dropped into the depths.

Reviews would be lovely! Next update will be soon, within the next couple of days if nothing dire happens. Love the mythic and wrap yourselves in a passion for fantasy. Love always, Dwell-among-the-Moon


	2. Introduction to Demons

Lonely Moons

Introductions to Demons

Dwell among the moon

Disclaimer: Inu-Yasha and all related characters, places, events ext. are the property of Rumiko Takahashi I make no profit but the joys of writing.

Kagome wrinkled her nose as the squish of mud echoed through the surrounding walls of the well she had just jumped into.

She vaguely wondered how a well enshrined could have gotten moisture in it to create mud, but the thought of the twenty dollar bill beneath her feet quickly shoved any other thoughts away. She peered down between her feet and smiled lightly as she bended to capture her faded treasure.

Grasping the bill firmly, she shoved into the depths of her pack and proceeded to look upwards in an attempt to find a way out.

"Woah..." Her voice echoed vibrantly as she studied the night sky, there were stars above her, not a roof.

Blinking several times and even tempting a pinch of the flesh on her arm, she shook her head, and tried to find a way out of the well.

Maybe there was a hole in the roof the she had not noticed, nothing out of the ordinary, there house was in shambles, why not the shrine as well?

Grasping a collaboration of vines tightly, she heaved her body upwards and seized the edge of the well walls. Pulling her body upwards, her first sight was a pair of miniscule green eyes. "AHH!" Her scream pierced the silent night thoroughly as she toppled back into the depths of the well. The creature she had seen, it had a human face...but it had dog ears! Rubbing the back of her head, she promptly decided that she was no longer where she had started. There were creatures outside of the well!

Shaking her head firmly as if to clear her thoughts, she laid her pack on the floor of the well and laid aside it. Sighing heavily, she decided to wait until daybreak to attempt another escape of the well. Besides, this was probably all some weird dream, just the same as the dreams of her mother. This particular thought brought her mind to more memories of the nightmares and dreams she had had about her mother, and these were the ideas that carried her soul to the vast and wondrous land of slumber.

Another part of the strange new land

"AHH!" Inu-Yasha, Inu-Yasha! The well has lost it's powers! A demon has risen from it! Inu-Yasha!"

A tiny puff of fur raced through a small village, it's caller unknown as of yet. "Inu-Yasha! The well...OOMPH!" The small creature demanding the so called 'Inu-Yasha' collided with a tall, dark figure. "What do you want now, ya little runt?" The smaller of the two brushed his miniscule body off and spoke weakly, and in a nearly incomprehensible rush. "Inu! The well has lost it's powers! I was hunting for food when I heard a noise, and when I looked over the edge there was a terrible demon! It had long black hair...and MASSIVE fangs! Oh Inu-Yasha, what are we going to do? The well has let a demon through!" Here the small creature paused, "Hey wait, that rhymed..." The taller figure scoffed at the smallers remarks, but seemed worried nonetheless.

Rushing into one of the nearby huts, he emerged once again, this time with a sword of enormous proportions. Walking at a brisk pace, the being known as 'Inu-Yasha' stepped into a neighboring forest, his destination, the well.

Kagome lay at the bottom of her prison, her dreams on a creature they had studied in class. It was known as a 'Youkai', more commonly, a demon. Images of savage fangs and monstrous claws filled her mind as she tossed and turned, trying to avoid these creatures in her head. A sudden light awoke her, and she rolled over, her eyes squinting in the daylight.

There was something outside the borders of the well, it was banging on it ferociously. Whatever it was, it seemed either to want her attention, or to want it out of it's well.

Slowly picking her pack up, she shouldered it and grabbed a sturdy vine. Throwing her weight upwards, she slowly wrapped a single hand around the edge of one wall. She waited patiently for something to happen, her only response was the banging had ceased.

Deciding it was safe, she grasped the wall with her other hand, and lunged the top half of her body over the top.

Inu-Yasha lay planted in a tree above the well, his sword drawn, his body tense. He had seen a hand, but this was nothing yet, many demons had human forms. He watched and waited as another appeared, his legs prepared to unfold at any moment. As the body of a female, rather attractive female appeared suddenly, he jumped from the tree, his mighty sword drawn.

Kagome blinked as she saw a massive shadow appear instantly above her body. Shrieking in a brilliant tone her hands flew to cover her head instinctively.

A sharp thud reverberated through the earth beneath her as whatever was trying to attack her landed sullenly in front of her. "Damn you Shippo, you said it was a demon! This is a girl!" Kagome loosened one of her tightly grasped fingers and peered upwards. There was a boy before her, his hair was silver though...how strange...

Inu-Yasha grabbed the back of her shirt and lifted Kagome from the ground, "Who are you?!" He wrinkled his nose as the smell of wet dirt flared from her clothing.

Kagome screamed again, there was another one! This 'boy' was two beings she had seen with dog ears! "Uh...heh, hi..." Inu-Yasha dropped her back to the earth, ignoring the cry of pain. "What are you doing here, and what is your name?" Kagome shook her head, rubbing her stomach where she had been dropped. "My name is Kagome, I came from a small house, just outside of Tokyo. Who are you since where so high proper introductions."

Inu-Yasha scoffed and muttered his reply, "I am Inu-Yasha, the most feared demon in this time and age!" Kagome giggled, his response was unexpected, but aside from that sword, he looked like a puppy.

"Ya, and I empress, pleased to meet you Inu-Yasha. So, um...do you know where I might find a McDonalds or something? I'm starving!" Kagome smiled sweetly at her own request, "Wow...finally some food worth eating!" Inu-Yasha raised an eyebrow, "What is McDonalds? Kagome's jaw dropped as these words escaped from Inu-yasha's mouth. "YOU DON'T HAVE A McDONALDS?!" Kagome sat promptly, her hands wrapped stubbornly around her waist.

At this moment, the small puff of fur from the previous night appeared behind Inu-Yasha, his small paws gripping at the red robe the taller wore. Upon sight of Kagome, he promptly asked, "Is that a girl?" Inu-Yasha barked a sharp, and forceful "Yes". At his response, the small little creature yipped happily, and bounded into Kagome's lap, swirling his tail several times, he cuddled into her lap, hiding his head beneath her arm.

Kagome smiled and squeaked as his fur tickled her arm, he was so cute! Her giggle echoed through the trees as she curled her hands around the small creature, "What's your name?" The small ball of fur yipped out his name, "Shippo!" Kagome smiled and glanced at Inu-Yasha, "So, do you have anywhere to eat around here?" Inu-Yasha nodded and pointed to the forest, "There's a village just on the other side of this forest, you can eat, and find shelter there as well." Kagome smiled and stood up, Shippo cuddled in the depths of her arms. "Great! Lead the way!"

Inu-Yasha shook his head, "No, let Shippo take you, since he's so sweet and cuddy." Kagome smiled and placed Shippo on the ground next to her. "Awww, is someone jealous?" Inu-Yasha glared at her, "No!" Kagome smiled and advanced towards him, her hands outstretched. Reaching upwards, she placed both hands on his ears and rubbed them lightly. Inu-Yasha twitched, his ears reflecting his motions. "Feh, whatever, let's just go."

Shippo took a running leap and soared to Kagome's arms, carefully making sure to let his tail brush against her chin lightly, just enough to make her laugh. Inu-Yasha strapped the Tetsuaiga to his waist and turned towards the forest.


End file.
